The Real Life: Japan!
by Ufo-Man
Summary: 8 different Anime shows get shoved together in a reality show, just to get 2 more seasons for their show. Will they crack up? Any of them going to lose their minds? Hopefully Yes. Featuring Chris Maclean and Chef Hatchet as the hosts!


**Disclaimer: This is my First story, and if you don't read this first chapter and I mean ****all**** of it, you are going to have some trouble, unless you are a fan of all of the animes said in here. Well lets get on with the story! Oh and also, all of the respective characters and ideas (such as this was based off of a combo of Total Drama Island and The Real Life) belong to their respective owners. If I was the respective owner of all of these, you would be seeing this on some TV station right now.****Now on with the show!**

**The Real Life: Japan!**

**Chapter One: Introduction and Explanation**

Chris Maclean and Chef Hatchet were waiting in the mansion for the cast members from each team to come to where they were supposed to meet.

"Come on! I can't wait all day! They are already an hour late!" Chris exclaimed.

"Ooooh yes you can." Chef replied.

"Don't remind me . . . " Chris said.

"Ooooh yes I-" Chef said.

"STOP!" Chris yelled.

"Fine you-" Chef whispered.

Just then Kagome and Inuyasha burst through the doors.

* * *

Time for a break to teach you about these two!

Kagome is headstrong, smart, good with a bow and arrow, and stubborn. She has the power to make Inuyasha ram face down into the ground when she says sit because of a necklace around his neck. You will see her say it a lot.

Inuyasha is . . . pretty much the same as Kagome, except for the bow and arrow and the necklace. He has a legendary sword and is half demon. Watch out for the full moon, viewers!

* * *

"I TOLD YOU THAT WE WERE GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU WENT TO GET SOME RAMEN!" Kagome bellowed.

"WELL AT LEAST WE GOT HERE FIRST!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Wait. We did? We are like an hour late!!!!" Kagome questioned.

"More like an hour and a half . . . " Chris said.

"Stop lying! The clock is right behind you!" Chef said.

"Well, this is awkward . . . " Chris said.

"Bonehead . . . " Inuyasha whispered a bit too loud.

"Inuyasha . . . " Kagome said.

"AHHHHHH!"Inuyasha screamed.

Inuyasha started running, but only got ten feet.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled.

* * *

Ten Minutes Later . . .

"I AM REALLY SORRY!" Kagome whined.

"SORRY AIN'T GOING TO BRING THE RENTED MANSION BACK!" Chris replied.

"STOP YELLING AT HER!" Inuyasha roared.

"MY FOOD!" Chef squealed.

"Looks like we came at the right time . . . "

"Yeah, just in time to see four people standing on a destroyed mansion screaming . . . "

Just then, the two people come into view . . . Light and L!

* * *

Another Break!

Light Yagami is amazing. Manipulative, evil, cunning, a genius, and only a teenager! He is the owner of the Death Note, and has the nickname of Kiraa

L is another genius, and knows how to play his cards right. He is two steps ahead of you, so no tricking him. The only problem is that he is a bit . . . unique. No, he is not taken, and I don't think you want him (no offence L fans, and L)

* * *

"What happened?" Light asked.

"Ms. Sit over there crashed the mansion down when she overused her powers" Inuyasha replied.

"YOU PISSED ME OFF!" Kagome yelled.

Chef and Chris were moping over their own worries. Chris and the now destroyed (and rented)mansion, and Chef and his cornucopia of food.

"I am now resenting ever joining this hell hole." L said flatly.

"We should have not signed that contract." Light said.

"I found a loophole in the contract though" L replied.

"Really?!?!?!? What is it!?!?!?" Light asked.

"If we kill ourselves, we don't need to participate" L replied proudly.

" ...And now there is one more reason I hate this place, and you." Light said sadly.

* * *

Ok lets speed up to the next group of people.

"WHY DID YOU NEED TO BRING A DRESS!" Ichigo screamed.

"WE ARE ON TV HELLO?!?!?" Rukia replied loudly.

Yet Another Break!

Ichigo is your regular guy: likes to annoy bullies, hard headed, but smart at the same time, doesn't think about consequences, and does not give up.

Rukia is cunning and manipulative, believe it or not. She is smart, and if you insult her drawings, you are going to get your face drawn on and beaten up.

* * *

"STOP REMINDING ME!" Ichigo screamed.

"Well, lets get back on topic. WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" Rukia said.

Chris was muttering to himself, something about money and debt. Chef was crying and saying stuff about best food. Kagome was crying saying it was all her fault. Light was banging his head on a nearby tree, while L was thinking of ways to kill himself. The only half sane person was Inuyasha, who was standing still staring at nothing.

"Thank god I know psychology." Rukia said.

"Well if you need help, I can use the hilt of my Zanpakuto as a club." Ichigo asked.

"Thank you for that _great_ idea . . . Lets call it Plan B" Rukia replied sarcastically.

"Should I do it light, or hard?" Ichigo asked.

"Light." Rukia said.

"But I wanna hit stuff!" Ichigo moaned.

"Want to hit some stuff? Chop down some trees and make a chair and a sofa" Rukia replied with a little anger.

"Fine, but I am only doing this so I can hit things hard." Ichigo replied sadly.

"Whatever floats your boat." Rukia said.

* * *

Soon the next group of people came.

"I am telling you. Batman would kick Dr. Doom's ass" Kiyo said.

"How could he? Dr. Doom is a genius" Zatch asked.

"Batman is a genius too, and he has a butler! Does Dr. Doom have a butl-WHAT IN THE MAMODO WORLD?!?!?!" Kiyo retorted.

* * *

Yet another break!

Kiyo is easily irritated, another genius, and is courageous. He also ditched school a lot when he was younger.

Zatch Bell is very cheerful, and immature. He has a strong sense of justice, and loves yellowtail. He loves it so much he eats it whole.

* * *

Kiyo has a right to be surprised for what he saw. There was an unconscious guy with a big lump on his head, a girl with a marker chasing a guy with a sword chasing a girl, one boy, and two men around a destroyed building, while a guy with cat-like ears was hiding under a wooden sofa next to a chair.

"Zatch...." Kiyo said.

"Yeah?" Zatch asked.

"You know that raw yellowtail you gave me?" Kiyo asked .

"What about it?" Zatch replied with a bit of worry.

"I think I am allergic to that kind of yellowtail..." Kiyo said sadly .

* * *

After a long chase, some bruises, temporary blindness, some tears, an angry Inuyasha, a sugar crazed Zatch, and some more tears, everything calmed down. A little bit.

"I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE A HELL HOLE!" Vegeta screamed.

"Yeah yeah, here's your five bucks." Gokuu said sadly.

"Nu uh uh. It was ten if some people were crying" Vegeta said with a little happiness.

"Thought you would forget that..." Gokuu whispered.

"You think I am an idiot?" Vegeta asked with a little tone.

"I don't _think_ you are an idiot" Gokuu replied.

"Good." Vegeta said.

"I know you are an idiot." Gokuu whispered.

"What was that?" Vegeta said angrily.

"Nothing. Just me knowing you are an idiot" Gokuu replied annoyingly.

"Oh. Ok carry o-WAIT A MINUTE!" Vegeta said.

* * *

Who wants a break!

Gokuu is playful, nice, strong, and everything you would not expect from a very strong fighter who could knock Chuck Norris around the world just by hitting him with his pinky.

Vegeta is the exact opposite of Gokuu. Cunning, Follows only himself, Evil, and is also strong.

They are insanely powerful, and are pumped with the urges to fight.

* * *

The group was not looking that well. Chris was acting all paranoid thinking anyone was going to take him away to jail any moment now. Chef was trying to find food in the rubbage to make into some decent enough food to eat. Inuyasha was asleep with a rather large bump, and Kagome had red streaks under her eyes from her crying. Light had a large mark on his head from him ramming his head into the tree. L was still Unconscious from Ichigo ramming the hilt of his zanpakuto into L's head. Ichigo was temporarily blind from Rukia drawing with a marker on his eyes. Zatch was in a hollowed out tree, with ruffled hair and a little twitch now and then, him muttering about sugar. Kiyo was trying to get some sleep, but he was sweating and murmuring something about yellowtail... Vegeta was chasing Gokuu around after being called an idiot, beaten in a yo momma contest, and hit in the face with a piece of wood. It was going to be a long night, and the four remaining teams could not make it there that night.

* * *

In the middle of the night the group of twelve went to a nearby apartment and rented it out for the next day. The group was all woken up at the same time(around 6:48 in the morning) when they heard "Gum Gum... BAZOOOOOOKA!!!" and the building being destroyed.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS A BAD IDEA!" Nami yelled.

"AT LEAST WE ARE HERE!" Luffey bellowed .

"LOOK AT THIS! YOU DESTROYED THE WHOLE PLACE!" Nami roared.

"Bu-" Luffey said timidly.

"AND YOU WOKE THEM ALL UP!" Nami screamed.

Nami pointed to the group that was covered in dust and debris.

* * *

Lets talk about the latest two people!

Monkey D. Luffey A.K.A. Luffey is energetic, strong, and pretty much made of rubber. He has a loud voice, and is only a kid.

Nami is a master thief, is a good navigator(fat chance it will be any use on land), can be angry, and is very sweet.

* * *

After a long time of screaming and saying sorry and name calling, they were finally all calm and relaxed. Well that is a lie. They were not calm at all, but at least they weren't fighting then!

A few hours later two more people came.

"I knew we should have brought an oil can..." Edward said.

"Its not my fault that we took a wrong turn into a desert" Alphonse whined.

"So now we are playing the blame game?!?!?!?" Edward replied loudly.

"At least we are here!" Alphonse said.

* * *

Another Break!

Edward A.K.A. Ed is a selfless, strong, independent young adult that is a bit immature. He is also violent, impulsive, stubborn, and loud

Alphonse A.K.A. Al is quiet, pacifistic, submissive, and strategical. He is always saving Ed

* * *

The group looked like powdered snowmen. Except for Al and Ed. After a few minutes of wiping themselves off, they looked good. There was only one problem now. . .

"How am I going to pay for this!?!?!?" Chris screamed.

Everyone slowly backed away, except for Chris. Before he knew it, they all dashed off to the destroyed mansion.

* * *

Chris had to talk to the boss, and he said luckily his insurance payed for it. While they waited, the groups started getting acquainted. Before they even knew it, they heard voices.

"I told you it was this way!"

"No its that way!"

"Why did you leave the map over at the rest stop!"

"Would you have wanted to be there when a cockroach came out of the sink?"

"Ugh Ash you can be so foolish!"

"ME? IT WAS YOU WHO SIGNED THAT CONTRACT!"

* * *

Lets meet Ash and Misty!

Ash is determined, nice, caring, and can be a little idiotic, but is normally smart. He is strategic.

Misty is normally having a wicked temper, stubborn temperament, and little patience, while other times she is kind and sensible.

* * *

As Ash and Misty joined the group, they waited for the last two people to join them. It was a few hours later when they came

"RAMEN!!!!!!" Naruto screamed as he crawled over.

"YOU BLOCKHEAD!!!" Sakura did a swift kick to Naruto's head, and he passed out.

"I like her style..." Kagome, Rukia, and Misty said at the same time.

* * *

The Last two People have arrived!

Naruto is a determined ,takes nothing but yes for an answer, smart but a blockhead, guy.

Sakura is short tempered, sweet, powerful, and scary all at the same time.

* * *

"That girl scares me" Ash said timidly after seeing Sakura knock out Naruto like that.

"Don't forget that I have the hammer" Misty said smiling and pulling out the gigantic hammer.

"AHHH!!!" Ash screamed, and fell back onto his back and his backpack.

"PIKAAA!!!"

Suddenly Ash was being electrocuted. After about five seconds, the electrocuting stopped, and there was smoke coming from Ash. The backpack started to move and out came Pikachu.

"Pikapi!"

* * *

Once Ash woke up, Chris started screaming at him

"THE CONTRACT EXPLICITLY SAID ONLY TWO PEOPLE FROM EACH SERIES CAN GO INTO THIS SHOW!" Chris screamed.

"But I can't leave Pikachu! We have to be together!" Ash pleaded.

"No! Absolutely not! It would make it look like we favor your show over everyone else's!" Chris said.

"What if every show could get one "pet"?" Chef asked.

"Hmm... it could work, but how do we get them here?" Chris said.

"I can go get them! Just make room for me when I come bolting through." Luffey said.

So "Gum Gum... BAZOOOOOOKA!!!" after "Gum Gum... BAZOOOOOOKA!!!", they finally had the even teams, except for Light(who actually has Ryuk) and L, and Al and Ed, who said they don't want anyone.

* * *

Big amount of new characters!

Kon thinks he is all that and a box of potato chips, when he is treated poorly

Naruto's Toads shall be explained when one of them comes up.

Gohan is a lovable little tyke, caring, strong.

Ryuk is a death god who is pretty much a spectator, who can only be seen by Light.

Shippo is lovable, caring, and courageous.

Ponygon is lovable, and caring, and a bit immature.

Pikachu is courageous, and loving

Tony Tony Chopper is strong, caring, loveable, and powerful.

* * *

"Ok now that we are all here, I would like to explain the rules to you." Chris said.

"Since you are staying here the whole time, you will get two seasons guaranteed." Chris said.

"So we are only spending seven days here?" Kagome asked.

"Well, funny you should mention that... it has been changed to thirty Days...."

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.... Chapter one over! R & R! If you wanna flame, at least give a reason why to flame. Faster You Review, faster these chapters come!


End file.
